goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Minami
Yuna Minami (南 由奈, Minami Yūna) (Cassandra in Funimation Dub) is a Fanmade Heroine and OC who is from the Galaxy and Kohtaro Minami's Sister. She is the Legendary Lakeside Goddess of the Galaxy who first appears on Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc. She also had an ability to transform into Kamen Rider Violet RX (仮面ライダー VIOLET RX) as her main motif is purple katydid, galaxy and demon queen. Info about her! *Voice: Salli *Likes: Fruits and Vegetables (To power up her monster form. She mostly likes bananas as her favorite healthy fruit), her Brother, Her Parents, Cool Stuff (Just like her brother and the galaxies), Swimming in the Waters, Teaching herself how to Fly, Roblox (Currently), Any Protectors from the Lakeside, becoming an Adventurer, Fire Emblem Fates (She completed the story), and etc. *Dislikes: Roblox (Formerly), Any threats to the Galaxies, Earth, and Japan, Crisis Empire (For attempt killing her brother), Not giving any attentions, Pornographic Stuff, Baby Shows, things that her brother dislikes, and etc. *Monster Form: Galactic Minotaur/Glacier Ice Wolf (Her Ult. Form) *Relationships: Kohtaro Minami (Brother), Lana (Cousin), Harith (Cousin), Reiko Shiratori (Sister-In-Law), Ike (Great Friend), Female Corrin (Best Friend), Lilina (Monster Child), Ermengarde St. John (Monster Child), Takamaru (Husband (Formerly), Great Friend (Currently)), Mikoto (Adoptive Mother), Hector (Fire Emblem) (Husband (Currently)), Yuuki Konno (Best Friend), Azura (Good Friend) *Allies and Friends: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret, Cyber Woo, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Kai, Red Claw, Selkie, Lucina, Azura, Ike, Inigo, Kohtaro Minami, Reiko Shiratori, Female Robin, Lana (Hyrule Warriors), Harith, Female Kana, Shigure, Lunick, Female Corrin, Ryoma, Himawari, and Other Monsters *Favorite Toenails Colors: Purple, Blue, Yellow *Roblox Username: GalacticSp@rkle *Age: 19 Personality Yuna is a Tough, Kind and Selfless 19-year old girl who's like her brother. She can be serious if they goof off. She Likes the feeling of her archery due to her Zodiac Sign, even though she is a Archery Champion. Alongside with her brother, Kohtaro Minami, both were adept with swords due to their nobility and loyalty. Due to her legends, she is one of the most loyal and powerful Lakeside Warriors who protects the world for the justice. Ability * Teleport - Yuna used her stars to Teleport to what place she went. *Galaxy Manipulation - Yuna can control the Galaxy for herself. *Galactic Crash - Yuna used her Galaxy Sword to impale her enemy, the galaxy stars takes out from her enemy's body, causing it to explode. *Galick Gun - *Ice Skating - Yuna was expert at Ice-Skating, she has her famous pose, "The Pirouette", it can made her a high chance of winning. *Storm of the Sagittarius (Alongside Takeru) - *Biting - *Glacier's Blizzard - *Galactic Time Stop Attack - *Sun-Galaxy Flash (Alongside Kohtaro Minami) - In MUGEN and Super Smash Flash Series Move Lists *Neutral Attack - Galactic Blade *Neutral Attack 2 - Galick Gun *Neutral Attack 3 - Avalanche *Side Neutral - Star Plunge *Side Neutral 2 - Biting *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Galaxy Teleport *Up Neutral 2 - Mino Jump *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Counter *Down Neutral 2 - Galactic Kick *Down Neutral 3 - Violet RX form *Hypersmash - *Final Smash - Legendary Embrace: Yuna calls to the Legendary Crew Members. For Azura, "Azura!", For Ike, "Ike!", Her brother, Kohtaro Minami, "Kohtaro!", For Female Corrin "Corrin!" ("Kamui" in Japanese), and for Takeru (Maskman), "Takeru!" while smash her opponent with her galaxy sword. The Stage turns into a Battlefield as Azura, Ike, Female Corrin, and Takeru (Maskman) attacks her opponent as Yuna and Kohtaro does a dual attack with their Sun-Galaxy Powers at her opponent, resulting a 90-more knockout. *Weakness - Etymology Minami - (南) means "South" Yuna - (由奈) means "Moon" or "Night" Together, it means "South of the Night". Voice Actors *Eng Dub: Cristina Vee (Young), Kira Buckand (Adult) *Japan Dub: Yuuki Aoi (Young), Otani Ikue (Adult) Trivia *Her Star Sign is Sagittarius *Her Kanji is 南 由奈. *Her Romaji is Minami Yūna *She shared her given name with Yuna from Final Fantasy X. *She and her Brother are Deities due to their immortals. *She has bear resemblance to Yuuki Konno from Sword Art Online II. **Both have Red Eyes and Purple Hair. *She shared her Surname with Luna Minami, Mirei Minami from Pripara, and her Brother from Kamen Rider Black RX. *In Episode 31 of The Legendary Crew and Episode 34 of Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc, it was shown that she is a expert in Ice Skate. *Her Galactic Time Stop Attack has a bear resemblance to Dio's The World. **Both of their attack start where the time stops when the enemy are attacking his/her ally. Roars *Human: *Monster Form: Gallery Yuna_Galaxy_Goddess.png|Yuna as a Galaxy Goddess Christmas_Yuna_Minami.png|Christmas Yuna Minami 2019 Galaxy_Kunoichi_Yuna_Minami.png|Galaxy Kunoichi Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Good Users Category:Monsters Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Porn haters Category:Roblox Fans Category:Good females Category:Female Heroes Category:OCs Category:The Legendary Crew Members Category:Elephant012's monster allies Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Lakeside Goddess Category:Space Warrrior Deities Category:Protagonists Category:Minotaurs Category:Lakeside Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Characters Voiced by Salli Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc Characters